Lover Boy
by Shadow Saiyan Widow
Summary: Roxas wakesup for school like usual, but today, he meets a beautiful blonde girl. Please Read & Review, my first RoxasXNamine fic!
1. Chapter 1 : The Meeting

"Roxas! Time for school honey." Roxas' Mom called out to him. 

Roxas made a ruffled noise, as his face was buried into his pillow.

"Roxas, get up!" his Mom yelled, louder than last time

Roxas made the same ruffled noise. He sat up, yawned and stretched. "Coming mother."

"Hurry! Your breakfast is getting cold." she reminded him

"HOW!? It's over 100degrees outside!" Roxas screamed, hiding in his closet, soon coming out fully dressed.

Roxas walked downstairs and sat down at the table and ate his breakfast : a simple Egg, Toast, Bacon, and cup of Orange Juice, kind of breakfast. Roxas finished it and walked to school, he saw a beautiful girl his age, walking on the other side of the street. He saw her books were about to fall. He started over there, but they fell before he could get to her. '_Perfect_' he thought to himself. He ran over there and picked them up and said, "want some help?" he then smiled.

"S-Sure." she blushed.

They continued to walk. Roxas looked at her and said, "Y-your very beautiful…" he instantly turned his head the other way and turned redder than a cherry.

"Th-thank you…" she blushed. They arrived at school and he walked her to her locker and put the books in there for her. He laughed and said, "I never got to know your name.."

"Namine." she replied.

"M-mines Roxas." he smiled.

"Yo! Lover Boy!" Hayner yelled across the hallway. "You have a minute left 'til the bell. Hurry it up!"

"Mhm…" Roxas mumbled, staring into Namine's beautiful eyes, her eyes almost spoke to him, telling him 'don't look away' so he didn't.

The bell rang, Roxas still staring into her eyes.

"Oh shit!" Roxas screamed. "Um, let's go and get our passes."

"Right." Namine smiled.

Roxas and Namine walked down the hall, they got there passes to class, marked Unexcused. They were walking and he kept bumping into her on 'accident' she smiled though. They were alone, he stopped her and stared into her eyes again and said, "Hey um, do you think maybe after school you could come hang out with Hayner, Pence, Olette, and I? At our hangout"

"Sure, I'll follow you after school." she smiled.

"R-really?" he asked in excitement. "I mean, cool."

She giggled, they continued to walk down the hall 'til they came to her class. She said, "Thank you for everything, Roxas."

He smiled, "No problem Namine."

She gently wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She then stood up on her tippytoes and kissed him on the cheek. He got redder than a cherry, again.

"Bye babe, I mean, Namine." Roxas blurted out.

"Hehe." she laughed.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

After school he and Namine caught up with Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Hey! Guys!" Roxas screamed, waving to his three friends.

"Hey! It's the Lover Boy!" Hayner laughed.

"Shut.Up.Hayner!" Olette whispered, smiling. Then smacking him in the back of the head.

"Oww!" he screamed.

"Hey guys, this is Namine. Namine, this is : Pence…"

"Hi!" Pence smiled.

"Hayner"

"Eh.." Hayner whispered, still rubbing the back of his head.

"And, Olette."

"Hiya!" Olette screamed. "So how are you, Namine?"

"I'm good." Namine replied.

"First day?" Olette questioned.

"Yes." she replied again.

Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Roxas got to know Namine some more. About 2 hours later, Namine had to leave…

"I'll walk you home." Roxas smiled.

"O-okay." Namine replied, returning the smile, but even bigger than Roxas'.

"Aw, what a cute couple." Hayner, Pence, and Olette laughed.

Roxas blushed and walked with Namine. When they arrived at her house she hugged him and said, "I had a great time today."

"I did too Namine." Roxas laughed.

"I like you a lot…" Namine announced, blushing.

"I like you too Namine." Roxas blushed too.

"So, um same time tomorrow?" Namine asked anxiously.

"Count me out." Roxas replied, frowning. "I have something I need to do."

"Aw, okay. Well see you around." she frowned. But instantly smiled when he moved in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Did you like it..?" he asked cautiously.

"Like it? No." she said.

Roxas frowned.

"I loved it." she continued, going insider her house and shutting the door then screaming with happiness.

Roxas smiled 'til he got home, and got into his boxers and went to sleep. Even then, he had dreams about him and Namine getting married.

'_I love you Namine._' Roxas whispered in his sleep


	2. Chapter 2 : Roxas' Broken Heart

**A/N : Okay so this is going to be either the shortest or the second shortest chapter in this story. Sorry for it being pretty short!! 3**

The next morning Roxas skipped school, he went to the Flower Shop just a few blocks from his house.

"Um, can I choose my own flowers and make them into a bouquet for this girl?" he asked cautiously.

"Aw, yes for you Roxas." the cashier smiled.

Roxas went around picking flowers : Roses, Irises, Tulips, and made them into a beautiful bouquet.

The cashier rang them up, and he was on his way.

He then left there and went to the Market. There he bought a big box of chocolates. Roxas felt as if he could get a million kisses for this. After school he saw Namine walking home with some new kid, Sora. He followed them to her house and saw that they kissed. Roxas' heart broke, he threw down the flowers and the chocolates, and went to the 'hangout.'

"Hey babe." Namine said, walking and sitting next to Roxas.

"What do you want?" he screamed.

"You, duh." she laughed.

"Fuck you." he screamed, standing up and walking away.

"Roxas what's wrong!?" she screamed, grabbing his arm.

"I saw you with that other kid." he replied violently.

"Oh…S-Sora." she frowned. "We didn't do anything, he just walked me home.

"Bull! I saw you kiss him, Namine!" Roxas roared. "Now your lying to me!"

"N-no Roxas! It isn't like that. I just wanted to see who I really loved. Cause I've known Sora for a few months, and I was trying to compare you with him to see who loved me more, and to see who I loved more." she cried.

"Prove it." he said, folding his arms.

"Tomorrow, I will." she replied confidently. "Oh and are these yours…" pulling flowers and a box of chocolates out from her backpack.

"They _were_ going to be yours." he replied.

"Roxas, I love you." Namine said, pushing her self up against him, softly.

"I…love you too, Namine." Roxas smiled, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Good." she laughed.

"You two…" Olette smiled.

Roxas jumped back.

"are just the **cutest** couple!" Olette finished.

"Thanks." Namine laughed.

"Eh… yeah…thanks…" Roxas blushed

"Aw! He got you flowers!?" Olette screamed. "Oh my god! Roxas your such a sweetheart!"

"Yeah, he is!" Namine smiled.

"Um, okay. But I got to go." Roxas lied.

"Okay bye babe."

"Bye Roxas."

"Bye you two."


End file.
